The present invention relates to x-ray imaging inspection systems and techniques. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for calibrating the angular direction of an x-ray beam. The present invention also relates to a novel method and apparatus for measuring a coordinate, such as the z-coordinate, of an object of interest that is imaged.